In the refrigeration and air conditioning industry, a compressor is one of important elements of a refrigeration and air conditioning system, and a scroll compressor is a widely-used compressor. A typical scroll compressor has a pair of scrolls capable of moving with reference to each other. When the scroll compressor is running, a scroll (orbiting scroll) of the scroll compressor orbits relatively to the other scroll (fixed scroll) so that a volume of a gas compression cavity between scroll walls is reduced, thereby compressing gas. Finally, the compressed gas is discharged from a discharge hole at the fixed scroll.
Generally, milling is adopted to machine a scroll. In a whole machining process, the scroll to be machined keeps stationary, and a milling cutter is rotated in order to machine a side wall surface and an end surface of the scroll wall of the scroll. However, such machining method has low machining precision, long machining period and low efficiency.
In addition, since the milling cutter for machining the scroll wall need meet a specific hardness requirement, the milling cutter not satisfying the hardness requirement need be replaced, and a machining cost is thus increased.